


Let's Go To The Lake!

by HiAjay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had one too many things to do—Okay so he didn’t. But he also didn’t favor hanging out at a lake with people he didn’t like or know. Derek corked a brow and looked up from his book. Damn teens and their wanting to have fun.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Derek is forced into (Not really force to) going to the Lake which Jackson's pretty little girlfriend owns and meets a Stiles. In which case all falls into place then falls apart, then comes together. LET'S GO TO THE LAKE! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go To The Lake!

"Derek, Lydia has this private Lake and she-"

 

"No," Derek turned a page on his book.

 

He had one too many things to do—Okay so he didn’t. But he also didn’t favor hanging out at a lake with people he didn’t like or _know._ Lydia Martin was a spoiled princess with brains. She was Jackson’s girlfriend for years now. How either of them can stand each other, _still_ surprises Derek.

 

“C’mon Derek, you’ve been prepping for finals all week, plus Lydia isn’t even going to hang out with us,” Jackson says “She’s hanging out with some other friends.”

 

Jackson found annoyed, but he never sounded anything but annoyed.

 

“I wasn’t her friend to begin with.” Derek said.

 

“Derek. Boyd, Scott, and Deaton want to go. Derek, _Deaton_ wants to go.” Jackson waves his hands in front of him like it meant something. Deaton was a quiet kid, kid who knew what Derek was from their first meeting.

 

“And that means what to me?”

 

“It means that we’re dragging your ass if we have too.”

 

Derek crooked a brow and looked up from his book. Damn teens and their wanting to have fun. Derek sighed and pushed his legs off his bed and glared at Jackson, who took a step back.

 

“You want me to tag along because I have a Chevy and about four working Jet-Skis.” Derek stated.

 

Jackson stared blankly back and nodded after a few moments of thought. Derek nodded his head back and groaned as he pushed himself off his bed and pulled his duffle bag from the opposite end.

 

“I’ll tell the guys.” Jackson said. He was in a hurry to leave, and Derek was grateful that Jackson was scared of him. Being his Alpha and all.

 

Derek packed his basketball shorts and a few muscle shirts. If he was going, he was damn well spending time in the water. It was the beginning of summer after all and the weather would be great. Not to mention that the time spent there would be undisturbed by cops. Private anything was always great.

 

Derek was headed down the hall with his duffle bag and tent(Which Laura so kindly gave to him, saying; “ _Just in case you even decide you need to falter a lady with outdoor time._ ” Derek will never looks at the Tent the same way again.) and heard his soon to be road trip group behind him.

 

“Derek!” Scott

 

“Derek.” Boyd

 

“Hale.” Deaton

 

Annnnd—

 

“Let’s go already.” Jackson.

 

This was going to be hell.

 

All of them were quiet, Scott called shotgun and radio controller, Derek was reminded as to why he _tolerated_ Scott, he had decent taste in music. Deaton was quiet, like ear ringing-ly quiet. Boyd, Boyd was Derek’s favorite, just because he was smarter than the rest and was not shy or bold. He was just Boyd. Jackson on the other hand; Derek wishes he had a cork for Jackson face.

 

“Take the left here and--” Jackson pointed.

 

Derek won’t deny the truth, the place was beautiful. It wasn’t some weird man made looking lake. There were mountains that shaped the lake, making weird curves and crooks. The lake was named; _Den of Wonders._ Creativity counts.

 

Jackson then annoying pointed out facts and what not about Lydia and the way she wants this place run. Which didn’t mean anything to Derek, he was just here to take up space and play with his Jet-Skis.

 

Jackson led Derek to the loading bend where he could unload his Jets.

 

“Alright. I can take the truck around, if you’d like,” Scott offered.

 

“No,” Derek said.

 

Derek hardly trusted anyone with his Truck. He didn’t trust anyone, _period._ Without warning Jackson jumped into the passenger seat and looked at Derek.

 

“It’s not like you know your way around.”

 

Yeah, Derek was two breaths away from ripping this kids’ throat out. Jackson lead them around a bend and to a clear opening where the water was clear as day. Derek parked and went to work on unchaining the trailer that held his Jets. Scott, Deaton, and Boyd were already setting up tents and fire when Derek got there.

 

At least his small pack knew camping methods. Derek took in the sight of the water and the rocks that meet from the grassy plains. It was nice, all the mountains and trees, it almost reminded Derek of home.

 

“I’m heading out,” Derek said as he walked to his black and baby blue Jet.

 

“I’ll spot,” Boyd stated. Derek didn’t object.

 

Derek wasn’t expecting to see another group of teens there. Jackson did mention that Lydia was going to hang out with her own friends. That must be them,

 

Derek was enjoying the free-ness of his ride. The fact that he didn’t have to wear a life-vest made it all the more free. He was enjoying everything about his ride until—His Jet stops.

 

It just stops. Derek curses under his breath. He pulls the key out and tries to start it up—Nope that gargling, yeah that’s not good. Derek didn’t have whistles or an orange flag (Even if he didn’t lose an idiot, Scott was safe on land.) Derek looked for Boyd, but he should’ve expected not to see him. Considering that werewolves and water is like—kids and cookies.

 

Off to the side Derek hears a Jet approaching, the racing heart isn’t his fault, it’s the adrenalin—it comes with the riding. The Jet comes up beside him and Derek has to remind himself to breath.

 

The scent alone is a killer. A sweet musk with an apple-wood spice twist, the boy that concealed said scent _Damn._

 

Derek noticed the twist smile on the teens’ cupid bow lips, the Northern California tan, and the moles that created constellations on his skin. Derek had keep his eyes from following the beads of water that rolled down his back.

 

“You stuck?” he said.

 

Oh _god_ —his eyes where a whiskey in the sunlight; whiskey and huge. Derek swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

“Yeah.” Smooth, Derek. Real smooth.

 

“Won’t start? Or--?” the young teen gestured to Derek’s jet as they bobbed from the waves.

 

“Won’t start.”

 

“Full tank?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Derek can’t take it. The teen’s features were shy of bold and unnoticeable, but he was damn close and Derek had no other choice but notice. The teens hair was jostled upward and reminded Derek a little of that cartoon character; _Tin Tin._

 

He watched Derek’s Jet and huffed with a smile.

 

“You probably hit the yellow trigger,” he smiled.

 

Derek looked down at his steer and sighed. _Wow,_ Derek thought. What a stupid move. Derek grumbled to himself and started the Jet once he fixed his problem. The teen laughed, and Derek couldn’t believe what a beautiful sound it was.

 

“You know Lydia?” he asks.

 

“No, Jackson.” Derek shrugs.

 

“ _That_ asshole.” The teen laughs.

 

Derek might be in love. _Might be._

 

“I went to high school with him. So I can totally understand that broody, stoic look of yours.” The teen points to Derek’s face. “But it seems to work a lot better on your face, I mean, wow.”

 

Derek shouldn’t feel embarrassed, he really shouldn’t.

 

“I’m Stiles, by the way,” he holds out his hand. Derek shakes and retracts. Stiles raises a brow but soon shakes it off. Stiles eyes widen then narrow. “Wait—You’re the Architect Mayjor, from the university. Uh—Damn, Scott’s always around you. He’s my best friend, well, was, I guess would be the appropriate word. Since he totally ditched me, but I can’t be disappointed in the replacement.”

 

Derek was watching this kids’ lips move, and it was amazing that he caught whatever it was that he was telling him.

 

“We’re over that bend there. We being Lydia, Allison, Erica, Danny, and Isaac, if you want to hang out or steal food, because Lydia is like a den mother sometimes. She just packs and packs and--”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Is all Derek had to say. Stiles scent was arousal mixed with a twist of honeysuckle. Derek took notice of the flush the crept from Stile’s neck to his cheek bones.

 

“So, uh, yeah, I’ll see you around.” Stiles smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck absentmindedly. Derek smiles, and honest to god smile.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Stiles is starting up his Jet and Derek roars his back to life as well and as he turns the steer

 

“Later, _Stiles_.” And off he goes. Derek looks down at his rearview and sees that Stiles is baffled, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Derek smirked to himself.

 

\--

 

Stiles couldn’t believe it. Derek _fuckin’_ Hale was talking to him. Stiles took a moment to recollect himself from his encounter. Really, what was Stiles’ luck?

 

Stiles didn’t think that he’d be here anyway, so approaching a man on a Jet didn’t seem so—absurd. Even so, after they fixed whatever it was that was broken, which wasn’t anything at all, Derek actually remembered Stiles’ name.

 

Stiles figured Derek was out of his league—Have you seen him? Really, Stiles didn’t care about the rumors of Derek Hale possibly being bisexual or even gay, Because it didn’t matter. Stiles was never a shot in the dark. Even with a crazy ex-boyfriend.

 

Stiles couldn’t stop watching as Derek left, making sharp turns and splashing the water around like a child. Well, Stiles was right to have a huge man crush on this guy. Too bad he never really see him again.

 

Stiles rode off to his camp site where Erica was blasting ‘ _Cruise_ ’ by those country sings. Stiles wasn’t a fan, but it was Erica’s truck, so she had the Dj. Stiles rode his Jet to the shore, wincing at the scrap noise it made.

 

“About time!” Erica called.

 

“What? Waiting on me again?” Stiles teased with a grin.

 

Erica rolled her eyes and tossed him an apple.

 

“No, Batman. I needed help moving shit.” She hauled her bags out of the bed of her truck.

 

Stiles smiled and went to help her set out the tent and the mattress that would be the on the bed of her truck. Which was all Stiles’ idea, and Erica had no right to claim that idea or that area of sleep. So, Stiles has condemned himself to sleeping outside.

 

“Who’d you meet?” Erica shoved her elbow into Stiles’ ribs.

 

Reflectively, Stiles pushed her shoulder, sitting on beach chairs with your feet in the water—yeah always too do anything.

 

“Why do you assume I met someone?” Stiles raised an eyebrow.

 

“Why else would you stop in the middle of the lake to talk to another human being?” Erica teased.

 

Stiles figured that she noticed Stiles’ little run in with the hottest guy in his University. Stiles didn’t want to think to much into it, because he’d then get these wild ideas and his hopes would shoot up so high. He didn’t want to disappointment. He was here to have fun and spend time with his friends.

 

“Derek Hale was stuck.” Stiles watched Erica’s eyes widen and her smile become ten times larger than normal. Erica made a move on Derek once, but that’s all she would tell me. That, and that Derek refused her by breaking her wrist.

 

“Oh my _God!_ ” Erica squealed. “You’ve had a crush on him since last year and your not freaking out?”

 

Erica was right, but Stiles knew that Derek wasn’t interested. Not with the way he was looking—all broody and seriously grumpy. Stiles has seen Derek smile once. _Once._ That happened to be when he was walking to his dorm and Derek was on the phone with someone. His was leaned against the wall with one leg propped up against said wall.

 

You know the typical bad boy wall lean. Derek has his face lowered and Stiles instinctively hide behind as wall. Derek lifted his face and there, clear as day was a smiled with pearly whites and all. Crows feet were at the edges of his eyes. It was a smile, the same smile he gave Stiles when he was riding off.

 

Stiles knows better. He knows Derek is more of a _hottie-with-a-hottie_ pair. But if Stiles has dreams of said hottie, well that his and only his business.

 

“I can’t believe it. He’s got a hot friend names Boyd.” Erica wiggles her eyebrows as she teases Stiles.

 

“Can’t believe what?” Lydia and Allison are walking back from their trail run out in the forest of _Den of Wonders._

“Stiles got to talk with Derek Hale.” Erica tilts her head so she can see them approach.

 

“No way.” Allison takes a seat next to Stiles

 

“Yes way.” Stiles answers.

 

“And your not freaking out?” Lydia says.

 

His friends didn’t think much of him. Stiles shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“He’s out of my league. I just helped him with his Jet. And I might have—Sort of, invited him and his friends to steal food from us.” Stiles tried to hide within his chair as the girls all stared at him.

 

“You asked him to come over?” Lydia squeezed Stiles’ shoulder.

 

“Ow—I thought it was a friendly thing to do. And it wasn’t just him that I invited. It was the rest of his friends.” Stiles tried to squirm from Lydia’s iron grip.

 

“That means Jackson is going to be coming over.” Lydia loosened her grip. “I approve, Stilinski.”

 

Lydia let go of Stiles and headed to one of the coolers. Allison wanted to talk more about what happened. So they did, until Danny and Lilly came back with the quads.

 

Lydia’s lake wasn’t really just a lake. It was a lake, and a forest, and dunes. It was all insane. How someone makes so much money and really just wants a place for their princess to hang out with her friends.

 

Stiles replaced Scott with Lydia. Take that one Scott.

 

“What the hell do we wear?” Erica asked as she stood inside her tent looking at her clothes laid out in front of her. Stiles corked a brow.

 

“You would wear what you have on. I mean it is a lake and you will go swimming. So it makes sense that you have on your bikini top and shorts. Right?”

 

Erica stared at Stiles for a minute.

 

“Holy shit. That’s why you are my Batman.” She beams.

 

Stiles liked Erica, she was ruthless and carefree. The first time they met—Erica disagrees that they met at all. Stiles was walking to the library when he heard crying. So he, being the curious person he is. Went looking through the aisles of books, until finally, he saw Erica.

 

She was leaned against one of the shelves and Stiles went and sat next to her. Erica leaned on to him and just cried on his shoulder.

 

Then Stiles told her she was Cat Woman. She laughed and told him he was her Batman. And since then they been like to peas in a pod. Tells go to tells, Stiles was glad he had someone like Erica around.

 

“Time to start the fire.” Allison poked her head into the tent. Stiles and Erica nodded and headed out.

 

“You think they’ll show?” Erica asked as they took their seats next to the flames.

 

“If we’re lucky.” Stiles mumble under his breath.

 

Was he really going to hope at this point. Even if they did show, it wasn’t going to mean anything. It didn’t entitle that Derek fall in love with him. It wasn’t really going to mean anything if Derek and his group show up.

 

“If we’re lucky.” He says again.

 

\--

 

Derek was stretched out on the bed of his truck thinking about the one thing he told himself he wouldn’t think about. _Stiles._

There wasn’t anything entirely special about him. He was strange and talkative, but something about him set Derek off. Something within his scent that told him he and his pack weren’t The only werewolves around.

 

Stiles must have befriended on without realizing it. But Stiles knew Scott after he’d gotten the bite. So chances were that Stiles knew about werewolves. Derek was racking his brain on their meeting. It wasn’t anything special and it didn’t stand out. So what was so special?

 

“Lydia started the fire.” Jackson said. “Let’s head over there.” He stated.

 

Derek wasn’t the first to jump on a Jet to head out. Though he wanted to be.

 

“Jackson’s riding with Scott.” Deaton said.

 

Derek huff and was glad enough that _he_ didn’t have to have Jackson ride with him. Off they went, with ominious dark splashes of lake water, and the moon lit sky.

 

It couldn’t be so wrong that Derek momentarily wanted to turn his Jet around and stick to his own camp site. But the thought of Stiles, the thought of his scent, it was all pulling Derek. So, he’s just going to let this happen.

 

\--

 

Allison was the first to see the boys. And soon after they all waved and cheered as they showed up. Danny and Stiles were out on the forest trail looking for fallen branches and rocks to keep the fire pit where it belonged. They heard the cheers but just rolled their eyes at the noise.

 

“Girls meet boys, it’s like high school all over again.” Danny smiles.

 

“Yeah.” Is all Stiles says. He can’t bring himself to say more because then he’d be spilling his guts to Danny about the man-crush he’s got going on with Derek. But Danny can read Stiles like a book, so it doesn’t take him long to figure it out.

 

“Mad feelings for Hale?” Danny asks.

 

Stiles face lights up and he nods. They were headed back to the camp site with their wood and rocks, because Lydia didn’t want the fire to die out early, and she was a nagging—He is going to stop that right there. Lydia is a mind reader, Stiles isn’t going in guilty.

 

“As mad a the mad hatter on Tuesday’s early supper tea.” Stiles sighs.

 

“I wish that made the slightest sense to me. Sometimes I want to be in your head.” Danny shakes his head and laughs. “Just to see what it’s like in there.”

 

“It’s war Danny boy. Its war.”

 

\--

 

Derek is leaning lazily against a post of a tent shade. He hasn’t seen Stiles, he was sure that Stiles was here, his scent was fresh on the blonde, Erica, and the rest of the group. Derek dare not ask where he was.

 

“Loosen up, you making me nervous.” Erica said.

 

She was looking at Derek. Derek was familiar with Erica, she was the famous _werewolf Cat Woman_. She’d made a bold move on Derek before, but that just ended in Derek breaking her wrist. (Oh stop freaking out. She could heal. Painfully, but she could heal.)

 

“Stiles is out getting wood and such. He’ll be here shortly.” Lydia adds as she sits on Jackson’s lap.

 

Derek could see the sneer in the strawberry blondes face. She was clearly talking to Derek. _Clearly._ He didn’t want to question her, and he didn’t want to ask.

 

“Take a seat.” Isaac, another werewolf.

 

Did Stiles know he was hanging around fangs and claws? Derek felt his stomach twist in a churn. The thought shouldn’t have bothered him as much as it did.

 

His attention was turned when he could Stiles talking. He wasn’t alone, a—another male was with him. If that wasn’t enough to knock the air out of Derek’s lungs, then seeing Stiles playfully hit the other male was.

 

“Thanks.” Derek said as he took the seat where he could still see Stiles from the corner of his eye.

 

Stiles was carrying wood and laughing.

 

“So I had to push him to get him to actually ask her out. Her being my friend and I wanted brownie points.” Stiles laughed. Stiles was just—just Stiles. Derek realizes that he’s seen him before. That laugh is familiar and his smile is so uniquely beautiful that Derek had to remember it. Stiles went to the same university that he did.

 

They even at one point shared a class. How had Derek no—He didn’t notice because he wasn’t looking for Stiles before. Why was he looking for him now? Derek didn’t want to rack his brain, this was all just an overwhelming feeling of want.

 

He didn’t—Yeah he did. He wasn’t going to deny himself, or his wolf, _even._ They hardly agreed on anything, so the feeling of wanting to be the one that Stiles hits playfully, was a mutual want between Derek and his wolf.

 

Good job, Derek.

 

Stiles was setting the wood aside when he finally came to notice Derek. His heart sped up just slightly and Derek had to force himself to stop from following the few dark freckles that were clumsy against his torso.

 

“Hey!” Stiles smiles, bright even in the darkness of the light.

 

Derek bit down on every fiber of his being not to smile it back, he just waved his hand lazily from where it rested. Stiles just pulled up a chair an sighed.

 

“Isaac!” Stiles sang his name like it was an actual tone.

 

“What?” Isaac answers, he’s sitting on the tail door of a truck. He’s feet swinging lazy in the air.

 

“I wasn a Kapri!” Stiles tosses his arms in the air and Derek sees Isaac roll his head and slouch with the roll.

 

“You are completely incapable of physical labor aren’t you?”

 

“Yes.” Stiles says a little too happily. Derek doesn’t hide the smirk that he’s currently beaming with.

 

“Derek. Who’s your friend?” Erica wiggles her eyebrow at him.

 

Derek takes a moment to think about who she’s referring too. It couldn’t be Deaton, no. He wasn’t Erica’s type. Oh.

 

Sorry, Boyd.

 

“Boyd.” He said. He wasn’t asking.

 

Erica gives a wickedly wide grin then stands up from her chair. Forgive me, Boyd, Derek thought. Poor mad was about to get a handful of what _wasn’t_ that woman’s breasts. Sorry in advance, Boyd.

 

Derek refocused and saw Stiles shifted to the seat that Erica occupied. Stiles doesn’t notice that Derek can’t seem to stop staring. This kid was oblivious, he really was. Derek mentally sighed, there was no way that Stiles was single. Really, this kid, what was this kid?

 

“Erica stole my chair, so I’m stealing hers.” Stiles says.

 

Derek has to stop his heart from doing a weird flip in his chest, because Stiles not only taking to him, but staring into what feels like his soul. Damn those eyes.

 

“Arranged seats. High school feels?” Derek corks his eyebrow at Derek. And he couldn’t have expected the laugh that Stiles created. It was insanely ear-numbingly beautiful.

 

Derek was a dead man.

 

“I could’ve seen that one coming. Seriously though. Erica steals my things all the time. My beer for one, she can’t even ge-” Stiles stops himself.

 

Derek creased his eyebrows in confusion. Then it hit him, Stiles knows. He _knows_ about werewolves. He was friends with them, so it was safe to assume he wasn’t judgmental. But Stiles didn’t seem like the type to be judgmental to began with.

 

“He’s one too.” Erica said.

 

Stiles lips made an ‘O’ shape with the tension that left his shoulders.

 

“So.” Stiles wiggles his nose. “Why the hell do you steal my beer you non-able-to-get-fuckin’-drunk werewolf?” Stiles laughs.

 

Erica doesn’t entrain his comment.

 

Stiles looks up to Derek. His face lit with happiness and a goof smile lining his lips.

 

“If you’re a beer stealer, dude, I swear I will end you.” Stiles face is relaxed and there isn’t a real threat so Derek grins.

 

“I don’t think you could.” Derek was being playful. That’s— _Different_

Stiles’ lips were in a sneaky grin.

 

“Oh?” Stiles raised his eyebrow in amused questioning. “I’ve taken Isaac and Scott down.” He states a matter of factly.

 

Derek huffs and  let’s his eyes drift to the boy sitting on the tail gate. He nods in confirmation.

 

“He makes the best baked sweets.” Isaac said hanging his head in shame.

 

“It’s the Stilinski charm. That’s totally what it is.” Stiles laughs as he waves a hand behind him to Isaac, whom rolls his eyes.

 

The talking was easier. It was only easy because Stiles was a talkative machine. And Derek didn’t mind it at all, in fact he found himself asking question, actually taking part in the conversation that was happening between him and Stiles.

 

Stiles was staring sorely content at the dull flames of the fire. His beer clenched lazily in his hand.

 

“Erica, she, she was a friend after Scott. I guess I only comforted her soundlessly because I selfishly wanted someone to comfort me. But it all turned out great. I mean, yeah Scott is still my friend. But I hardly get to talk with him. Allison and all.”

 

Derek realized in Stiles mid jumble of words that he was raving on conscious drunk, Stiles didn’t seem to care. He wasn’t afraid or worried, even if he was a little on the tipsy side. The both stared at the flames.

 

Everyone found their way to their beds and tents. Derek and Stiles were alone by the dulling flames. Did Stiles even have a tent, not that Derek was intending anything. He was just curious. He noticed that there were only three large tents, which means they were one short.

 

“I get to sleep under the stars because my brain-to-mouth filter doesn’t work.” Stiles said blessed out like he was reading Derek mind.

 

Derek will deny till the day he dies that he was not, and he repeats _was not_ , worried that Stiles could in fact read his thoughts.

 

“You’re real easy to talk to. You know that? I mean, sure you must hate listening to me, but I’m glad I have someone who isn’t emotionally invested in me. It’s easy to be open with someone whom you’ve had a c-”

 

“Stiles!” Erica’s voice caught Stiles attention. He turned towards her tent and smiled with a bobbing nod.

 

What was Stiles going to say? Derek’s brain was trying to make sense of the mumble Stiles was talking. He was going to say something that obviously wasn’t for him to hear. So what was it? And why did it bother Derek not to know what it was?

 

“It’s time for you to stop drinking and stop talking.” Erica faded back into her tent.

 

Stiles sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He looked back at Derek, eyes half closed and his heart a slow thump in his chest. Stiles was ready for sleep.

 

“You can sleep in Erica’s truck or take my bed.” Stiles pointed to the tuck behind him.

 

“I don’t sleep much.” Derek said.

 

Stiles raised an eyebrow.

 

“Sleep is like my queen.” He sings as he tosses his head back against his chair. “If I could I’d sleep through everything in my life. Because really, my luck and my clumsiness just brings a lot of trouble. I can’t step foot outside my dorm without having Danny freak out.” Stiles is chuckling as his eyes shut closed like they were pulled by lead weights.

 

“Danny? He’s your-”

 

“Gay friend; and also roomie. He hates that I call him that. He’s currently dating my darling Isaac. They’re the cutest and most teeth rotting thing I’ve ever seen.” Stiles throws his arms and hands in the air. Derek laughs, he’s never really heard anyone talk so fondly bout a couple. Aside from Laura talking about his parents. Stiles is now staring at him blankly.

 

“You’re cute when you laugh.”

 

Derek swallows hard.

 

“You should do it more often. I’m sure the ladies love the mysterious and broody character you are. But I like your laugh.” Stiles has a warm smile plastered across his lips.

 

Derek doesn’t want to take what he says seriously, after all, he’s half drunk ranting about shit. But his heart isn’t jumping in indicating a lie. Even drunks can’t hide a lie.

 

“Sleep time. I’ll uh, I’ll--” Stiles stops mid-sentence and puts a long finger to his lips, gently pushing them up. “Uh, would you want to, maybe, see the stars?”

 

Derek has to bite back a growl that’s more of a purr (Which isn’t possible because he distinctly remembers Laura making fun of him for calling it that when he was only four.) and his mind went there.

 

_I’m not the one who’s going to see stars wh_ —Stop. Stop it. That wasn’t going to happen and it wasn’t like he was inviting Derek for sex. He was just asking if Derek wanted to see California’s starlit night. _Fuck,_ Derek thought. He was in it bad. He hadn’t known the guy more than a couple of hours and he’s already thinking he’s get him in bed.

 

“The sack, dude, it’s called the sack.”

 

Derek’s eyes widened as he watched Stiles talk to himself. Relief filled his lungs and his tight shoulders rolled loose. He wasn’t talking or possibly reading his mind. Damn paranoia is getting the best of him.

 

“Yeah.” Derek tries to make his voice even. Stiles stands up from his seat and smiles brightly.

 

“Follow me.” He grabs Derek’s wrist and tugs him out of his chair and hauls him into the forest trail.

 

Stiles was humming to himself as they walked. Stiles didn’t once let go of Derek’s hand, and he just figured Stiles was a _touchy-feely_ drunk. Which didn’t seem to bother Derek at all; Strange.

 

“You can follow the trail and not ever get lost. I know because I am the master at getting lost when I need too, and almost getting myself killed.” Stiles says with amusement and fondness.

 

Derek let’s himself get tugged and hauled as they walk. He didn’t think to pull away from Stiles’ grip. It was oddly comforting and reassuring.

 

“Lydia doesn’t know I come out here. She doesn’t even know this place exists. I found it once when I was, well, I was--” Stiles trails off and halts to a stop.

 

Derek looks over Stiles and see’s a clearing. It’s a hill that looks over the rest of the forest. The moon is barely staring to peak through the trees and Derek can’t help but look on in awe. Stiles let’s go of Derek’s wrist and he has to stop the whine that tries to leave his throat.

 

Stiles sits on the edge of the cliff, he’s hanging his feet over and humming. At least he wasn’t drinking anymore. Derek took the seat next to him.

 

“You’re a little strange, Derek Hale.” Stiles says with a huff. Derek looks to his side at Stiles and raises an eyebrow. “I remember the first time we met.” Stiles laughs.

 

“That was a couple of hours ago, Stiles.” Derek laughs with him.

 

Stiles stares at him full of seriousness. Derek stopped laughing and stares back.

 

“You don’t remember?” Stiles asks, his voice sounding a little pained. “Well, I can’t blame you. I wouldn’t remember meeting me. I’m offending myself. Dammit, I was supposed to stroke my own ego. I guess I can’t do that not th--”

 

Shit. Derek feels like the asshole of the century. He can’t remember meeting Stiles aside from Today. He remembers seeing him in one of his classes, he was always reading. Always the first to get teases for lack of a filter to his mouth.

 

But Derek doesn’t remember meeting him outside that world.

 

“It was great though.” Stiles finishes.

 

Stiles playfully hits Derek’s shoulder, only there’s a slight tension to it. Derek smiles. Stiles leans against Derek and sighs.

 

“I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you.” He mumbles. Derek huffs in amusement, not really knowing what’s going to come out of this teens mouth.

 

“I was walking back to my dorm and I wanted a soda, so that cursed vending machine was my only option. Point being, it didn’t give me my soda and I sulked, very manly-like, for a few minutes. You came a long sometime after that.” Stiles waves a hand out in front of him.

 

“You said; ’ _This thing is cursed. It eats my money and wishes to displease me even further by refusing me in my refreshment._ ’” Stiles tried to copy Derek’s voice, making it an octave lower.

 

Derek’s memory was like a flash of lighting. He remembers that day, it was a shitty one. He’d just argued with some girl and his professor was trying to seduce him for a grade and to top it off he was just upset with life. So when he saw Stiles staring at the vending machine in the hall from the dorms, he figured he’d make someone’s day worth while.

 

Which isn’t in Derek’s character, since he disliked people in general; Stiles just looked really sad.

 

“After that you gave me a smile and an dollar. And I was standing there like an idiot.”

 

Stiles talked more, he talked in his sleep too. Derek thought he was still conscious when he was talking. But his snoring gave it away. So Derek had to carry Stiles back to the camp site. Following the scent of teens and fire; though he hate the smell of it, it was the only thing currently keeping him sane from the smell Stiles was oozing.

 

_God_ does he smell great.

 

\--

 

Stiles wakes up to heat that is unexplainable. He grumbles and tries to turn but can’t. He grunts and opens his eyes just slightly. Yup, that was blonde hair.

 

“’Morning, Batman.” Erica says.

 

Stiles tries to wiggle under her grip

 

“Let me sleep!” he groans. Erica laughs and holds him down.

 

“It’s morning, Stiles. _Morning._ ” She says like it’s supposed to mean something. “I don’t know where you hid the muffins,” She presses a light peck of her lips on Stiles collar bone. Stiles has long gone- gotten used to Erica being sexual with him. It affects, yes. Does he act on it, no. Erica was a beautiful creature with fangs and claws. Stiles was glad he leaned towards the opposite side of liking gender.

 

“There in--” Stiles lunges forward smacking Erica’s head with his chin.

 

“Ow!” She squeaks, she pushes off him and rubs the top of her head. “What the hell, Stiles?”

 

Stiles ignores her and tried to remember the last thing he did. _Oh God—_ he doesn’t remember. What the hell did he say? What the hell did he do? How the hell did he end up on the bed of the truck?

 

Oh wait. He knew that one. He was voted to sleep there with a very comfortable mattress. Beside the point. He needed to kno-

 

“He’s over on his side. I stopped you from confessing your love to him last night.” Erica mused as she hopped off her tail gate. “They only left a few minutes ago they went to get some food and water and what not. Said they’d be back for muffins. I promised Boyd muffins.” She smiled.

 

Stiles didn’t know whether to hug her for saving him or just stare at her like she’d grown two heads.

 

“What time is it?” Stiles rubbed his eyes as he tried to shake out whatever was left of his hangover.

 

“Seven-twenty.”

 

“What the hell am I doing up!” Stiles shouts. Erica just laughs at him.

 

Stiles can’t stop fiddling with his fingers he can’t shake the jitters he had as he heard Derek and his friends return. He did his best to avoid any and all contact. After he wasn’t sure what he said to the man. Stiles grabbed Isaac by the elbow as soon as Derek planted both feet firmly on the ground.

 

“I want to take a run. Come with me.” Stiles turned his back to Derek, He didn’t want to see Derek. He didn’t want to _face_ Derek.

 

So he and Isaac went or a run in the forest.

 

\--

 

Derek wasn’t sure what was going on. Stiles was friendly and open yesterday. So he didn’t quiet understand it when he caught sight of Stiles pulling Isaac off into the forest. Derek heard Stiles say he wanted to go for a run. But, why wasn’t he looking at him?

 

Was Stiles worried about something that _obviously_ didn’t concern Derek, himself? Maybe he really just wanted to run and hadn’t noticed Derek.

 

“Seems like the boss got shot down.” Boyd said quietly next to Derek’s ear. Derek growled, Stiles wasn’t in anyway interested in him. So Boyd can shut his never-lied-to-Derek-before face.

 

It’s been hours. Or at least it feels like hours to Derek, before Stiles comes back. Stiles has a smile wide on his face as he pants.

 

He body is gleaming with the sweat beads the trail down his shoulders, arms, torso— _Oh my god_ , Derek, get a grip. Derek swallows the lump in his throat and tries not to pay attention to Stiles walk right passed him and jump right into the water.

 

Stiles’ scent was mind-numbingly distracting. And Derek couldn’t keep from licking his lips as Stiles popped back out of the water. _Damn._

\--

 

At this point, Stiles doesn’t care. He came here to have fun and he realized that when he was out on his run with Isaac. He wasn’t going to let his not-going-anywhere-crush with Derek ruin his time here. He totally wasn’t.

 

“Muffins?” Stiles says.

 

“You bastard. You hid them from me. Why would you deprive me of my bakery sweets, Stilinski?” Erica is pretending to be upset. But she’s hiding a smile.

 

“Because I’m beautiful Cat woman. This I how I keep your friendship.” Stiles muses happily.

 

“”With Muffins?’ Derek asks.

 

Stiles has to think about it. But his brain never does what he tells it too. So Stiles said;

 

“Yup. You want one?”

 

Stiles didn’t mean it as a I’ll-give-you-one-as-long-as-you-promise-to-stick-around kind of thing. But he was sure that Derek saw it that way. And yet the grin that Derek tossed his way was oddly predatory and sexy all at once.

 

“Sure.” He says.

 

Stiles sees Erica make an ‘ _Oh-shit-that’s-fuckin’-happening_ ’ face and Stiles forces himself to stay calm. Which isn’t working.

 

Stiles takes the Muffins out from their container hidden in Erica’s truck and hands then around. As soon as he gets to Derek, he freezes and lowers on to Derek. Derek’s grin was unchanged and seemed cynical but always sexy. Let’s face it, Derek was sex on toned legs.

 

Derek takes the muffin and their fingers brush. Stiles feels a shock run through him. He smiles down at Derek and strides off to put the muffins back.

 

Scott was the first to say something.

 

“Dude, you need to keep your heart in check, seriously. Did you bring your Adderall?” Scott asks. He was currently sitting at Allison’s side, big shocker.

 

“Scott, I haven’t been on my meds since, since—I don’t remember when, and I’m doing just fine.” Stiles says a matter of factly.

 

“Stiles.” Scott is using his I-care-about-your-well-being voice.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

\--

 

Derek realizes that he’s not only attracted to this teen. He wants to be around him. _All the time._

 

They spend the day talking about classes and what they really hate about their professors. Stiles talks about a teacher—Harris—and an Ex-boyfriend, whom Derek will refused to meet because he’s afraid he might do bodily harm. The talk among themselves, only talking to other’s when talked to. Stiles was fascinating, and different. He not only spoke with his words, but with his hands and his face.

 

Derek can’t remember seeing someone look so—relaxed while they spoke to him. He’s used to people trying to bribe him into sex or just consider him a creep and leave him alone. Stiles though, Stiles would ask his opinion and his thoughts. He wouldn’t there be a moments silence, even if there was, Derek would be comfortable in it.

 

“I was researching werewolves for Erica one night, and I came across a werewolf dating website. I was freaked the hell out. I had no idea that the whole thing was primal. But I mean, I take a look at Erica again and realize that she is a wild dog.” Stiles laughs a barreling laugh.

 

Derek smirks.

 

“It’s different’ for everyone, to some degree.” Derek said.

 

“How different is it for you?” Stiles asked.

 

Derek had to think about this one. He was currently in a battle to not tear those swim trunks off of Stiles and just—Stop it, Derek.

 

“I--.” Derek didn’t have an answer, not without giving himself up to someone who doesn’t feel that same. “I haven’t really tried to figure it out.” Derek internally slapped himself.

 

Stiles stared at him for a moment before breaking into laughter.

 

“You haven’t? Is it like a video game or something, where you have to test the levels and such?” Stiles questions; Derek tries to hide the flush that’s creeping on his face. This was strange, he was never on the receiving end of this conversation.

“I don’t really know about it. I’ve-” He can’t word it right, not without insulting himself and Stiles.

 

“You aren’t very good with words but I’m happy that you tried.” Stiles smiled, bright and vibrant.

 

Derek was screwed.

 

\--

 

Stiles was screwed, so morally an emotionally screwed. He’d just punched Derek Hale in the face and his hand hurt like hell. Note to Stiles; punching werewolves is a bad idea.

 

Derek was holding his chin in surprises. Stiles is sure he didn’t hit hard enough for Derek to be surprised that it hurt, no. He was surprised that he was punched by _Stiles._ The gentlest human in the world; okay not so much the _gentlest_. But he wouldn’t hit anyone without cause.

 

And here, well, he didn’t have cause.

 

“I’m so sorry—You really shouldn’t sneak up on someone who flails as bad as I do. Oh my _god._ I’m really, _really_ sorry.” Stiles says as he reaches out for Derek without thinking.

 

“It’s alright, I’m built like stone.” Derek says in something that sounded like amusement.

 

Derek was routing his chin and looked at Stiles. Stiles couldn’t look him in the eye, _Dammit,_ Stiles.

 

“Derek, I’m sorry. I— _Holy hell._ ” Stiles suddenly aware of the pain in his hand. “Shit. I feel everything you’re supposed be feeling. Fuck.” Stiles holds his hand to his chest.

 

“You’re seriously some sort of human granite or something. I mean really. That shit hurts.” Stiles laughs nervously _._

 

Derek is smiling at him, his hand stretched out to Stiles. Derek takes Stiles hand in his and inspects it, like he’s some sort of Hot Doctor with professional inspection.

 

Derek is gentle on moving Stiles’ hand here and there to look it over.

 

“It might bruise and I don’t think you’ll be able to grip anything with this hand.” Derek says.

 

“I can’t go riding?” a sudden realization. Stiles loved riding his Jet and now the possible chance that he won’t be able to ride for the remain two days he has here.

 

“Yep. Not unless you are going to ride with someone else.” Derek let’s go so Stiles hand and stares at him. Stiles swears up and down in his head. This man is like— _God damn._

 

“Can I ride with you?”

 

Uh-oh. Stiles didn’t think that one through. _Take it back, take it back, take it back!_

 

“I—uh sorry, I was just--”

 

“Sure.” Derek says.

 

_Holy mother of chess and all that is mighty._

 

\--

 

He had to do. It was time he said something to Stiles. Derek needed to say what he was feeling. They only had two days left before heading back to the University. Derek didn’t want to do this were there wasn’t natural ground.

 

So Derek kidnapped Stiles.

 

Okay, so he didn’t really kidnap Stiles. He just happen to be on the boat Lydia granted him for his confession and a stern;

 

“If you hurt him, I swear Hale. I’ll make the rest of your school life a living hell. Now, go have fun.”

 

Derek will not be messing with her anytime soon.

 

To the point. Derek had to think of something. Stiles was on the front deck of the boat, playing _Titanic_. He was adorable. A great idea emerged.

 

Derek turned the boat off and pocketed the keys.

 

Stiles turned to him and Derek played at not knowing what was happening. This was a huge _lie._ And his unnatural talent to act is uncanny.

 

“What happened? I was totally enjoying my Rose moment. I was even going to jump off.” Stiles said with a snicker. Even with a boxer-binded hand Stiles had room to boast his schemes of escape. Derek suddenly felt like he’d cornered prey. This might be the worst idea ever.

 

“Stiles, I--”

 

“You have no idea what happened?” Stiles corked a brow. Derek furrowed a little, ok a lot.

 

“I have the keys Stiles, I know what happened.” He said. Stiles was now staring at him like he really wasn’t sure what the hell was about to go down.

 

“Stiles, I. I need to tell you something.” Derek finally says. He takes notice of the interest that Stiles takes and then goes and sits on the passenger seat of the boat. He looks up at Derek as if to say, _Listening._

 

“I don’t know if this is mutual or not.” Derek states “But I need to tell you that--”

 

“This is not _fuckin’_ happening.” Stiles is sitting up straight and his eyes are wide with surprise, his heart even picks up its pace. “You can’t be serious.”

 

All Derek does is nod. He’s too excited that Stiles is on the same boat as—That was so not intended. Shut up. It wasn’t.

 

Stiles is off his seat and in Derek’s personal space before he could gather the words to speak again. What was the point? Derek cupped Stiles jaw line an looked down at his lips. Yep. Satisfaction.

 

Their lips met. It was slightly hurried and paced all at once. Derek didn’t mind at all; because he finally had _Stiles_.

 

\--

 

They spent there time riding, going for runs, swimming(Because damn was he more of a dog when it came to a lake.) and _scenting._ Well Derek did all the scenting. Stiles was just there to enjoy the fact that Derek _fuckin’_ Hale was touching him. Because _fuck._

 

Derek’s friends settled to spending the last two days with Stiles’ friends. Expect for Derek and Stiles, whom took to using the privacy of Derek’s side of the lake.

 

“It was a stupid idea.” Derek growled, he was pissed, just not as pissed as he would be if it wasn’t Stiles he was talking too.

 

“It wasn’t. It was a brilliant plot of events that happened to go exactly like I wanted them too.” Stiles crossed his arms and stuck his chin out.

 

Derek has Stiles sitting on the tail gate of his Chevy while he was in the V of Stiles’ legs.

 

“I can’t help my mischievous behavior. Sometimes things just happen.”

 

“And do those things involve you riding with a hurt hand?” Derek raised his brow trying his damndest to look angry.

 

“I—uh, well you see. I was just wanted to ride. It isn’t my fault you face is stone.”  Stiles says a matter of factly.

 

Derek sighs and gets a grip on Stiles thighs and pulls him closer. Stiles made an adorable squeak and his hand flew to grip Derek’s shoulders. Derek grinned and buried his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck.

 

That was it. Derek didn’t even want to head back to the university. He wanted to spend his time taking in Stiles. That warm musk and sweet apple-wood.

 

“It’s our last day here.” Stiles sighs, his fingers running through Derek’s hair, lazily.

 

“I- let’s not think about it.” Derek breathed on to Stiles neck, felling him shiver as he did so.

 

Tangled in skin, that’s what it was. Stiles was under Derek, his back arched upward and his legs around Derek’s waist. They were glad they were the only two on that side of the lake. Stiles made muffled moans and squeaks of pleasure as Derek kissed him. Trailing and tracing the freckles with his lips and tongue.

 

Derek didn’t think he’d even find sex this appealing. Yeah Kate was- No. Stiles isn’t Kate. Stiles’ body was keen and beautiful, it was smooth and looked like someone pulled him from porcelain. Stiles was beautiful.

 

“ _Fuck,_ Derek.” Stiles rasped as he pulled away from Derek’s lips. Stiles was becoming undo underneath him. It was _gorgeous._

They were asleep when the sun peaked out from behind the mountains. It was hot and sticky between the two.

 

“Gross.” Stiles laughed. He leaned over to Derek and planted a sweet peck on his lips.

 

Derek couldn’t be any more happy. He really couldn’t.

 

\--

 

“Holy _shit,_ Stilinski.” Jackson whines. “You reek of Derek.”

 

Stiles blushed as he ignored Jackson and continues to pack his things into Erica’s truck. Erica slapped a hand on his bare back and whispered _congratulations on getting laid._

Scott just smiled as he held Allison close. Lydia gave him a thumbs up with a bright smile, while Isaac and Danny plotted something devious.

 

“I don’t want to go back!” Stiles groaned. Derek and his buddies head to their site to pack up. Which meant that Stiles wouldn’t get to see him again until they—Huh. He doesn’t know when he’ll get to see Derek again.

 

Were they even a thing? Or was it just a something of summer fling. Oh god. Stiles brain went where his brain shouldn’t go.

 

Stiles didn’t want to freak out. He really shouldn’t. He figured for the beginning that Derek probably wouldn’t be _that_ interested in him anyway. So this was okay. It was okay, right?

 

_Fuck._

\--

 

Derek came over one last time before they all headed out. Derek’s arms were settled on Stiles hips, holding him close and Stiles rested his hands on Derek’s shirt covered chest.

 

Stiles didn’t think he’d miss shirtless Derek. But here he was, missing _it._

 

“I’ll see when we get back.” Derek said. Stiles heart was pounding in his ears.

 

The ears in which Derek had his lips behind, whispering nothing at all. He ghosting his lips over the skin and driving Stiles completely insane.

 

Stiles realizes that Derek didn’t ask to see him again. He _stated_ it.

 

“Totally.” Stiles said, totally unsure about it. He could feel the ting in his heart. It was breaking, and he honestly didn’t want to leave. He didn’t.

 

Derek was just more than Stiles could as for and right now, he was thinking he was probably never going to see him again. _Ugh life._

 

“C’mon Stiles!” Lydia called form the truck. Stiles waved a hand at her. She snorted.

 

“I’ll be right behind you.” Derek whispers into Stiles’ ear before letting go. Stiles swallows hard and gives Derek on last kiss. And like that, Stiles was standing by himself staring at Derek walk to his truck.

 

“Right behind me.” Stiles whispers.

 

\--

 

Stiles is sitting in the back seat with Danny and Isaac whom are conversing among themselves about term papers and what not.

 

Stiles doesn’t seem to care. He’s staring out the window like some depressed teenage girl. He hadn’t realize that we was tearing up. He figured no one would notice. But when you’re in a car with werewolves, someone notices.

 

“Batman, what’s wrong?” Erica asks. She’s focused on the road so she doesn’t really look at Stiles. Just small glances from the rearview.

 

“Nothing.” He answered.

 

Lydia leaned her chair back and turned to face Stiles.

 

“Honey, what’s wrong? Did Derek hurt you?” She asked. Her voice tight at the mention of Derek hurting him. Stiles shook his head and sniffled as he looked between Lydia and the window.

 

Isaac was now pressed to his side. Comfort.

 

“Talk to me, Stiles.” Lydia says.

 

Stiles sniffles and shifts uncomfortably.

 

“I think Derek and I were just a summer fling. Y’know.” Stiles couldn’t bring himself to look at Lydia. “He said he’d see me when we get back. But, I don’t know. Maybe it was one of those empty promises just to end it.” Stiles wipes his eyes and looks over at Lydia.

 

She had murder in her eyes.

 

“He didn’t hurt me Lyd. I knew the entire time. I’m just reading to much into it.”

 

Stiles looked out the back window and there, there was Derek’s Chevy truck following them. Stile leaned against Isaac and went to sleep. He’ll feel better once he’s back to his usual lock in nights at his apartment for essays and homework.

 

\--

 

It wasn’t even a week. It’s been two god damned days and Derek hasn’t see Stiles since they left. Derek was driving himself mad looking for him.

 

He tried the courtyard, that cursed vending machine. Every—Danny

 

Derek found out from Deaton who was mysterious on their whole trip. Strange kid. Strange. Any who he found out what dorm Danny was in so that was his next stop. Stiles had to be somewhere. Somewhere close.

 

Derek was knocking violently on Danny’s door when the teen opened his door and rubbed his eyes Tiredly.

 

“D’rk?”

 

Obviously he’d woken Danny for sleep.

 

“Where’s Stiles?” He asks. Danny looks at him confused. “Where’s Stiles?” He asks again.

 

“He—uh moved out of the dorms months ago. He’s in some apartment complex. I don’t recall the name of whatever the number for the room.” Danny stats with a yawn.

 

Derek clenched his jaw. This wasn’t happening. He was supposed to see Stiles after they got back but he needed to leave the guys. What the hell happened?

 

“Here, have his class schedule. He’s got morning classes and he’ll lock himself in his apartment after words.” Danny handed him a folded piece of paper. Derek took it quickly and was luck it was still morning. He thanked Danny and looked down at the paper.

 

_Mythology._ That was the building over, and he was in time, he could make it before the class ends. He sped off in that direction.

 

\--

 

Stiles was sitting in the back of the class, not his usual placement but he was gloomy and sulking. He hadn’t seen Derek in two days. But that should be a relief, right?

 

After all they were just a fling. Stiles didn’t want to pain himself thinking about it. It was horrible enough that he had to physically keep himself from looking for Derek. He’d leave class and head straight for his apartment. Scared he might run into Derek.

 

“That will be all class. Be sure to turn in your essays on the proper due date!” The professor called. Everyone was shuffling out of their seats and heading out the door. There was a loud murmur of girls giggling and trying to talk to someone outside the door. Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

He gathered his things and took a deep breath. Time to head home, he thought.

 

He pushed passed the cooing girls when he noticed a very familiar voice.

 

“No, Stiles. I’m looking for--”

 

Stiles turned around and meet the eyes of Derek. Stiles felt his body freeze over and he just couldn’t move. But he had too. His brain was telling him to run, run as fast as you can. But He’s a werewolf, he’d chase Stiles to the ends of the earth.

 

_Fuck that shit,_ Stiles though. He ran for his jeep.

 

“Stiles!” He could hear Derek yell after him. Stiles wasn’t as fast as Derek, but when his adrenaline kicked in he was like the flash.

 

But not flashy enough Derek caught him at his Jeep. Stiles was pressed to the door, his back to Derek.

 

_Shit._

 

\--

 

Derek finally had Stiles. Finally able to take in his scent, and his—That was some large amount of fear eminating from Stiles. That’s not right.

 

Derek had his hand on either side of Stiles and pressed on to his jeep. Stiles heart was beating erratically.

 

“Stiles.” Derek whispered, he wasn’t trying to scare him anymore then he has. “Stiles, w-”

 

“I know it was just a fling to you. So please save me the embarrassment and the pity.” Stiles voice is rough and edgy. Derek raises a brow.

 

“A Fling? Stiles I’m serious about you. I went mad looking for you.” Derek admitted.

 

Stiles loosened his body and turned around in place.

 

“What?”

 

“I couldn’t find you anywhere. I was looking for you in all the places you’ve told me about. But you’re scent was either old and faint or not there at all.”

 

Stiles eyes were wide and his face opened up in to what looked like relief.

 

“You’re the worst person ever.” Stiles says.

 

“You’re lying to yourself.” Derek smiles. He leans down and kisses Stiles. He never thought he’d miss someone’s lips so much. But here he was, _Missing it._

 

They were inseparable after that.


End file.
